Chemical Romance
by Disneyfanfiction17
Summary: (One-shot)Coming back from his Occlumency class with Harry Potter only gives Severus the idea to drink his problems away but what happens if he bumped into a young Witch named Thaleia on his way to a local tavern. Little does he know she will change life for good. Multiple One-shot stories of Severus and Thaleia in future chapters at different stages x


**This is a little One-shot of Severus Snape and my OC that I have worked on for a couple of months and also my first Harry potter Fanfiction. The idea has been with for about year so I had to share it I hope you like it and if you would like to read more about Severus Snape and my OC just leave a little comment to let me know X P.S This one-shot takes place in the year 1995 x**

 **Severus Snape belongs to the wonderful J. and OC Belongs to me x**

Dark grey clouds overcast the night sky as heavy rain poured over the Hogwarts grounds. Lighting flashed across the sky; startling any student up within the late hours but it was the thunder that filled the cold stone corridors with loud noises which echoed throughout building. However only one professor could rival the miserable mood of the weather. Severus Snape. Storming out of the Hogwarts grounds Severus need to escape for couple of hours. He had just finished his occlumency lesson with Harry Potter and of course it brought tension that Severus wasn't ready to work out. It was bad enough looking at the boy with those green eyes which rivalled one of his darkest regrets but to see memories unfold in front of him of Lily and James only put him into a fail mood that couldn't be ignored. It had been fifteen years since her death yet it felt like it was just yesterday that Severus lost his best friend. His feelings for Lily of course never changed but deep down he knew that his love for her wasn't as strong as it was before. For fifteen years Severus lived with the fact that he lost his best friend because of his actions and he hated it. Like a broken record Severus couldn't shake off his happy memories of her for years but as the final battle was approaching they began to come blurry and faded. However what was worst was that he didn't want to forget, he didn't want to forget the laughter or the Happiness because it was the only emotion he never truly had growing up.

Fast pacing through the rain Severus had reach Hogmeade Town centre. Not caring if he was soaking wet his mined was focused on finding a local Tavern to drown his emotions away. Pacing down the main streets there wasn't a lot of shops opened due to midnight approaching, people hung around the bars and pubs drinking their beverages,singing songs with pride. There was a corner Tavern that stood at the end of the street that Severus normally went to, turning the corner with such speed Severus didn't noticed the young woman also turning the corner on the opposite side. Colliding with the woman the force knocked her back into floor making her drop all her belongings she was carrying onto the wet floor. Surprised by what just happened Severus watched as young woman struggle to lift herself up of course being a gentleman he offered her a his hand.

"Sorry,I didn't see you there" Severus said as the woman took his hand. As the woman looked up severus almost let go of her,

Severus instantly found her attractive. Her brown curly hair was damp and clung to her face due to the rain, her eyes were a stunning dark blue and her full lips looked soft and rosy. Severus couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. "It's fine I wasn't looking myself-Ow!" the woman tried to put her left foot on the ground but winced in great pain. She had twisted her left ankle and Severus could see that it was quite serious. Thinking of what to do next Severus had to get the Lady's foot elevated and comfortable before swelling formed. "I need to get you to a comfortable place-I mean We need to- if you want i have a potion for the pain and spell to mend the bone." For most of his adult life Severus had never stammered, he had always been a confident speaker. So why in hell did this woman leave him speechless and nervous, Severus thought to himself. "In my lad I have potions for this sort of thing." Severus said getting his word together with confidence.

"Lab? What are you some kind of mad scientist?!" The young woman said with pain evidently in her voice. Severus eyes widen at the young woman statement he hadn't expected the woman's mood to switch so fast from sincere to harsh. As the woman looked up she noticed the shock on Severus face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be harsh I've been having a crazy day and nothing gone right, now this has happen. It's like the universe is playing a cruel joke and i'm the punchline." The young woman signed to herself. The distress on her face was clear and Severus for some reason felt bad for her. "Then again she could be over exaggerating." Severus thought as he helped her up. Making sure the young woman was steady on her feet he helped pick up her belongs which were now semi wet.

"Well I assure you i'm no mad Scientist but a simple Hogwarts teacher of potions. Which requires me to have a lab."

Your a Hogwarts teacher that must be exciting and if my memory serves me right is your lab located in the dungeons of Hogwarts?" The young woman look up Severus as he towered over over like a shadow.

"obviously, you sound like you never been to Hogwarts before?" In a matter of fact you don't look familiar." Severus said with curiosity taking over his mind. Before the young woman could answer she jumped as the pain shot through her foot. Taking this a sign to go he Disapparated to his lab classroom.

When they arrived in his lab classroom he carefully placed the woman on the stall. Quickly he went to his potion cupboards in the back of his classroom, grabbing the Sele-gro potion and Draught of peace. Placing the potions on the table he watch as the woman face filled with disgust as she read the Sele-gro label."

"I take it you've tried this before then um...?" For the first time Severus didn't even remember getting the woman's name. Feeling slightly awkward with himself the woman interrupted him sensing his uneasiness.

"Thaleia, Thaleia Lekka" she said Softly smiling at him. " And you are Professor..."

"Snape, Severus Snape." Looking back at Thaleia Severus couldn't help feel a warmth rise within him. He hadn't felt this way since he was ten years old and he hated it. Snap out of it Severus There is no time for feelings, hurry up with this woman's Injury and be on your way. Severus thought to himself. After he had taken care of the injury he helped Thaleia back on her feet. "How does that feel Mrs Lekka?"

"It feels much better thank you Professor Snape and its miss Lekka, Mrs Lekka is my mother." Thaleia said with a gentle smile. "You might want to be careful when walking it might look healed but the bones are still mending."he said in his silky voice. Severus watched as Thaleia walked around his classroom with excitement in every step she took. He couldn't help but notice how short and curvy she was. She must of been no taller then 5 ft' 4 inches. Severus thought. He watched her read some of his potion labels until he notice he had drawn his eyes away from her since she got up to walk around. Swiftly putting his potions away that he had used back in his store room.

"Is it fun teaching students Professor Snape?"

Swiftly making his way to his desk he turned to face her."Teaching students about the art of potion making gives me the most unpleasant feeling miss Lekka. However someone got to do it."

Thaleia was very different compared to other witches he met in his past. she didn't shudder under his gaze or look down when he spoke. The only witch he knew who wasn't intimidated by him was Professor McGonagall in fact it was the other way around. Thaleia had now slowly walked up to his desk curiosity. "So you hate teaching, well I guess I can kind off relate to that feeling. I'm working in place that I don't really enjoy."

Thaleia looked towards the clock that hung across Severus desk. Quickly taking in the time She leap towards her stuff with panic written on her face. " IT'S FUCKING FOUR IN THE MORNING! Shit I need to get home. Quickly grabbing her stuff she swiftly turned around towards Severus.

"I hope we can continue this conversion on day but for now Thank you Professor Snape." Severus watched as she apparated from his classroom however for some reason he was looking forward to talking to her again.

Snap out of it Severus a woman like her will never find you interesting you have other things to attend to there is no time for a friends. Severus knew his thoughts were right but deep down something was drawing him to her. Pulling himself together Severus decided to get some sleep too as his real plans for his late night drinking didn't go to plan. Making his way to his exist he noticed a small tattered book that was left on his classroom table where Thaleia had been sitting. Great of course she left something behind. Picking up the tattered book Severus Recognize the book straight away. Ancient Potions and remedies by Pantelis Alanis. It was one of the books he had during his early years in Hogwarts that truly did inspire him. He hadn't seen it in years due it being a rare book but how on earth did she have it? was she interested in Potions as well? "Stop it Severus!" Once again his thought interrupted him from wondering, it was all most like since he met her his mind was now at war with his feelings. Miss Lekka was different and he couldn't help but wonder why? She seem to take a liking to him as she didn't fear him and now maybe they had similar interests. Not wanting to drag this thoughts along anymore he decided by early to day he would return book and forget her. However there was one problem, he didn't know where find her.

 **I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction and please do comment of what you thought :-) x**


End file.
